


Merlin Ficlet

by Queen0fdaNerdHerd



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Immortal Merlin, Once and Future King, Tissue Warning, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen0fdaNerdHerd/pseuds/Queen0fdaNerdHerd
Summary: It's Arthur's birthday and Merlin is left alone to reflect on his friend's life.





	Merlin Ficlet

The fierce winds howled through the countryside. A lone figure walked through shoulders hunched partly due to the wind partly from old age. It stopped walking suddenly and looked. 

A small island was set in the middle of a vast glistening lake. Crystalline waters lapped eagerly at the figure’s boots. The figure took a step forward, hissing slightly at the biting cold that covered his feet. Looking down into the lake the figure was met with a sorrowful blue-eyed stare. 

Though his face was covered in an unruly beard turned white from time it did not cover up the high cheek bones and somewhat elven features. Spotted with liver spots his face was still quite handsome, in a kind of way. 

“Today,” The figure whispered through cracked lips, with tears running down his cheeks. “Today would've been your birthday old friend.”

Overcome with emotion he sank to his knees fighting off bone jarring sobs. Looking up at the distant isle he bit his lip. “I would've woken you up, insanely early just to bug you.” a small chuckle penetrated his sobs. “Then you would've thrown a cup at my head, calling me an idiot..”

His voice cut off, a lump in his throat, he swallowed a few times until he could speak again.  
“I miss those days, the days when you’d forget something and blame it on me...When I would call you a dollop-head...Oh the fights we used to have...I would get so angry with you...But then, then you would grin and apologize in your backwards way...And then everything would be back to normal.”

A light wind blew around him making the water swirl in artful ways. He stared at the beautiful sight wondering what it could mean, and almost jumped when he heard a voice.

“Merlin.” It called.

Merlin froze tears running freely down his face once again, he knew that voice...

“Arthur?” He whispered, his voice soft as the wind.


End file.
